REWRITE: The Way to Happy
by Katieliciouz
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original story, about Jane and Alec's journey to becoming vampires. The rating changed because a rape is included.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a re-write of my original story, just trying to make it bigger and better! Read,Review,Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Not the First Time

Jane's POV

Of course it's not the first. That is, not the first time my mother was late coming home from work. But if you ask me, I hardly believe she was at work for four hours after she was off. Just not likely. Normally, she stumbled in drunk off her ass with one or two guys on her side. I like to call them hit it and quit it guys. They usually were gone around 3 in the morning most nights.

"You done?" Alec asked getting up to put his plate in the sink.

"Yeah" I said handing him my full plate.

"What, it's not good?" he asked scraping it into the dogs' dish.

"No, I'm just not hungry" I say getting up to wipe the table

"Look whose home" he said looking out the kitchen window.

I looked, and there she was, my beautiful drunk mother stumbling in. Her truck roaring as she pulled in. I guess that is where Alec gets his good looks from. I mean, I'm his sister and yet I will admit he is incredibly cute. And then there's me, blonde hair and blue eyes. A mess. Alec is captain of the school's football team, got the head cheerleader as a girlfriend, straight A's. Then there's me. I have basically no friends, straight C's(and a D- in algebra), and the only good thing is, well I'm the hottest guy in the schools twin sister. His anti social twin sister.

"Hey" she spitted out as she walked in the door.

"Hi" Alec said finishing the dishes.

"Did you kids eat" she asked setting her keys and purse on the table. She then took her jacket off and put it on the loveseat in the living room.

"Yes" he replied.

Our house, was very small. It's technically a one bedroom house, but Alec and I share the attic. The attic is pretty small, it has two beds, two dressers and a closet. There are two stairs that lead up to a window, which is where I spend most of my time at home. Down the stairs is my mother's bedroom and the bathroom. And then down more stairs is the living room and the kitchen. The living room consists of a couch, a love seat, and coffee table. Most people think it's strange that we don't have a television, but my mother didn't find it important. The walls are all white except our attic, which is wooden panels.

"Jane did you?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Were going to go to bed ma, goodnight" Alec said as he kissed her cheek, grabbed my arm and pulled me up stairs.

"What is your problem" he asked once we were in our room.

"Nothing" I said.

"Whatever, don't lie to me Jane, I know you" he said.

"I swear Alec Christian Davis that I'm not lying, I just wasn't hungry" I said giggling.

"Fine" he said giggling as well.

""Well I'm going to get changed for bed" I said stepping into the closet. The thing is, there are no clothes in here, so this is where we change.

"Okay" he said.

I walked up to my window and sat. My thinking place.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked as he changed his shirt.

"Nothing yet" I said. He brought up a blanket and sat next to me. The best thing about Alec is he is the best cuddlier ever. I could cuddle with him all day.

"So I wonder where moms' man of the day is." Alec said. We both laughed,

"I was wondering the same thing" I said.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'm going to Brittney's tomorrow, you want to come?" he asked as he got up.

"Uh, no thanks" I said getting up and walking to my bed.

"C'mon she isn't that bead" he said as he layed down,

"Whatever you say Alec" I said as I turned out the light.

"Goodnight Jane" he said.

"Night Alec.

A/n- So here's the new improved chapter, I didn't want too much to happen the first chapter, but I promise more exciting things will happen, I just wanted to introduce the two main characters! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So here you are folks, another chapter, this is the chapter you get to meet new characters, this is a little different from the old. Make sure you see whose point of view it is, because it changes often later!

Chapter 2:

Jane's POV

Last night had been one of the quietest nights in this house since I don't remember when. Mom actually went to sleep last night. Sundays seem to be the worst day of the week. It's the day before you have to go back to school, and all the good places are closed on Sundays, and the worst part about Sundays, mom is off, and she is always at the bar.

"Good morning" Alec said as he stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning" I said.

I got out of bed and went to the closet to change. Jeans and a t-shirt were about all I could pull off. Once I got dressed, I walked to the window and sat by it. Alec had gotten dressed quite fast, he has plans today.

"Do I look okay?" he asked putting on his ball cap.

"You look fine" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked giving me a spin.

"Yes Alec" I said. It's a nice day out, cold, snowy, but nice. I love to watch it snow. It's pure and beautiful, everything I wish I could be.

"Can you believe it's New Years Eve already?" Alec said as he walked up the stairs to sit with me.

"Yeah I know," I say.

"Well, I'm going to go, are you sure you don't want to come?" He said getting up.

"I'm positive, I'm big girl I can be by myself for awhile" I say.

"Well I love you, and I'll see you later" He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too, now go and have fun with your girlfriend" I said.

"Alright, bye" he said as he walked out.

"Bye" I say.

I sat by the window for most of the day. The house all myself. My dog cuddled with me for most of the time, and I attempted my homework. Yes my teacher gives homework over the weekend. My mom was probably at the bar by now, and Alec at Britt's.

*Phone Rings*

"Hello" I say.

"Hey, are you okay" Alec's voice beamed.

"I'm fine Alec" I say.

Footsteps come from down stairs.

"Alec" I say looking out the window, spotting my mothers truck

"Mom's home, I should go" I say.

"Are you sure youre going to be alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I love you , bye" I say hanging up the phone.

Damn. I hate the shady figure in the passengers seat already.

"Alec" my mother calls up.

"He isnt home, just me" I say back.

"Well cmon down here, I want you to meet someone" she says in her peppy drunk voice.

I walk as slow as possible. Not wanting to seem eager. But actually, I was, I wanted to know what the slut drug home.

"Hey baby" my mother says holding on to the man she brought home.

"Hey" I say examining him. He is tall, scruffy looking, brown hair, brown eys. Dirty looking. Man has she hit rock bottom.

"Wow" he says looking at me from head to toe"Your mama didn't mention she had a beautiful daughter" he said, staring at me.

""Yeah no kidding" I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something honey" my mother said.

"No no, ofcourse notI say sarcasticall.

"Well Ray, this is Jane, Jane this is Ray, Jane is Alec's twin sister" my mom explained.

"Oh really, well its nice to, uh meet you Jane" he said as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah sure" I said, taking it shaking it. The hand shake lasted longer than normal. My mother glaring at me, Rays eyes wondering about. I finally let go as my mother pulled him aside to show him the kept looking back at me. For the first time, I felt noticed, none of moms boyfriends ever take the time to meet me.

*Phone Rings*

"Hello" my mother answered.

"Hey Alec" I heard her trail off.

"Well ofcourse shes here" she went on.

"Jane come get the damn phone" she yelled pulling Ray into her by his shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

"Hello" I say.

"Hey" Alec said.

"Listen, I was planning on staying over here for the night, but since it seems like mom brought someone home tonight, I'll be home in a few" he said.

"No Alec its fine, he dosent seem as bad as the others, and I was just planning to watch the New Year fireworks from the window" I said.

"So stay over and enjoy your girlfriend, but if you uh you know" I swallowed.

"Make sure you use protection" I giggled.

"Thanks for the advice sis, but I don't think I'll be needing it, her parents are home" he says.

"Well bummer for you" I say as I giggled.

"Yeah tell me about it" he said.

"Well if youre sure you don't mind me staying, I'm gonna go, Its almost time for the ball to drop" he said.

"Bye Alec" I say.

"Bye Janie, I love you, Happy New Year" he said and hung up.

"Yeah Happy New Year." I mumbled to myself.

Looking over I see Ray and mom on the couch making out.

""Well Im gonna head upstairs for the night" I say heading up.

"Goodnight lovely" Ray says.

"Night" I replie puzzled.

I run up the stairs as quietly as I could. The clock read 11:50. Ten minutes. Ten minutes till another year of H E double hockey sticks.

*10 Minutes later*

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEW YEAR

Yeah happy fricken New Year.

I watch the fireworks. So pretty. So colorful. I wish I was that beautiful. Creaking. Creak creak creak. The stairs. The attic stairs.

A/N I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. The next chapter is where the rating comes in effect, since the next chapter has a rape. I think you catch the hint, please read with caution.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – WARNING! Viewer discretion is advised. Rape scene! I warned you!

Chapter 3: Beautiful 

Jane's POV

"Hey beautiful "Ray croaked as he walked into the room.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked startled.

"I was just coming to see you beautiful" he stated as he walked closer.

"Where's my mom" I asked, stepping back a little more.

"Knocked out cold, she can't handle that much alcohol can she" he teased, getting closer.

"But I want to know about you beautiful" he stated smiling.

"Look I should really check on my mom" I say trying to pass him. He stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"Now hold on their we were just getting to know each other" he said pushing me back.

"Let go your hurting me" I say trying to wiggle my arm out of his grip.

"You're a feisty little girl aren't ya" he said pushing me against the wall.

"Let go of me "I screamed, but it was smothered by his hand.

"Your just like your mama, but tell me something, why doesn't she mention you?" he asked in a seductive tone.

One of his hands had pinned my arms above my head, while the other touching around my breasts.

"Stop it" I tried to scream.

"Your just a little tease now aren't you, I'll show you what happens to little teases like you" he said as he pushed me towards my bed. He slapped me, knocking my face to one direction. The sting searing with pain.

I was lying on my back, he was now tying my hands to the head board with a tie he had in his pocket. He then shoved a sock that was on the floor in my mouth.

"You're going to enjoy this beautiful" he whispered in my face. His breath hot and grotesque.

I tried to break free, but he was already on top of me. Fidgeting with the buttons to my jeans. Soon he had them off of me. A pocket knife soon was in his hand, where he sliced my shirt, uncovering my bra. He cut the rest of the shirt off and kissed me. He just kept kissing my chest. He slipped my pants off and slid his hand under my underwear. I flinched at his touch, but he seemed to enjoy it. I tried to wish Alec would come. Wish he would save me. No one came. Soon I was completely bare and he was on top of me, getting his pleasure in my pain. I did not cry. I don't let people see me cry. It hurt. It hurt so much that I almost couldn't bare it. It seemed to last forever. And then it was over. He leaned and kissed the top of my head.

"That was great beautiful" he whispered as he untied my hands and pulled the sock out of my mouth.

I just laid there, not wanting to accept the fact of what just happened to me.

Did that just happen? Was it a dream? I was in so much pain. I finally got up and got in the shower. Scrubbing him off of me. That's all I want. For him to be off of me.

I walked up to the window and cried. I finally cried. And crying didn't take the pain away. Nothing would ever take the pain away. I didn't have the nerve to look in the mirrior. Everything hurts, especially my face. Please Alec don't come home, I don't want you to see me like this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- So how did you guys like chapter 3? I didn't want to get into too much detail, but I wanted you to get the idea. This chapter is in Alec's point of view! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: I'll kill him

Alec's POV

Last night had been one of the best in a long time. Britt's family sure does know how to make someone feel welcome. Britt's mom gave us some groceries, which was nice. I just feel bad. I left my sister home alone on New Years with our mother and a new guy. What kind of brother am I? The bad kind I believe.

I walked in quietly, it was only 6. We were told we had school today, but since Britt's mom is superintendant, she decided to let us have our new years off. I use the key, turning it ever so quietly. Once I was in I set the groceries on the counter. It wasn't much, but enough to last awhile for Jane and I. I started for the stairs, hearing loud snores. My conclusion was that my mother just recently got diagnosed with sleep apnea, or the new guy stayed. I was hoping my mother had been diagnosed with sleep apnea. Turns out, it doesn't matter what I wish, it always turns out the opposite.

I headed up the stairs quietly. Jane would be sleeping, and I was really tired. The stairs creaked anyway.

"Who's…who's who's there?" I heard my sister cry out.

"It's just me Jane" I say walking faster up.

She was by her window, curled up in a blanket, back facing me.

"Jane, what are you still doing up?" I asked.

She lookes back at me, and started crying.

Her face. Her face had been taken up by a hand print, black and blue.

" happened to you?" I basically yelled at her.

Running over to her she just looked at me.

"Jane?" I asked.

"Alec just...just" she cried.

I knelt down and wrapped her in my arms. She cried in to me.

"You have to tell me what happened" I said, trying to calm down.

"Uh, well, Ray" she said and started crying again.

"He did this? Did he…did he...uh" I stuttered and began to cry a little myself.

She nodded and buried her face in my shirt.

"I'll kill him" I said starting to get up.

"No No please Alec don't, no one needs to know, don't leave me please" she begged.

I sat there. Picturing every way humanly possible of ways to kill the bastard.

"It's all my fault" I whispered.

"No" she said. She started calming down, just holding on to me.

"Don't tell" she said looking up to me.

I closed my eyes. Thanks Ray. You just had to leave a little reminder on her face on how bad a fucking brother I am.

"Whatever you want" I said looking down at her.

"It'll be okay" I say rubbing her arms.

"I promise"

We sat in silence. No more words, words wouldn't help, not anymore. She had stopped crying and was just sitting in my lap holding on tight to me. After a while we heard the truck pull out. The house was now empty.

"I'm going to fix us some food" I say lifting her up.

"I'm not hungry" she said wiping her eyes.

"Neither am I but we have to eat" I said grabbing her hand, kissing it.

I held her hand all the way downstairs, checking my mom's room to make sure they both left. Thank goodness they did.

I opened the new bread and made us a peanut butter sandwich. She stared down at her arms and legs.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"She looked up, then back down before she said.

"After the ball dropped."

"Didn't mom hear?" I asked.

"She was knocked out" she said.

"Where did it happen?" I asked.

"The attic" she said taking a small bite of her sandwich.

"How did he…"

"Can we just not talk about it" she interrupted.

"Jane I want to know" I urged.

"You really want to know Alec, well here you go" she said lifting her shirt to show her stomach. There were hickeys and bruises all over.

"And on my legs, arms" she said.

"He had me on the wall, and then he shoved me to the bed, tied my hands to the headboard and shoved a sock that was on the floor in my mouth so that no one could hear me scream for help… I screamed and screamed and no one came, do you know what that's like? No you don't because your perfect." She said raising her voice and soon enough she was up pointing her finger at me.

"I, I, I I I'm sorry" I said bowing my head.

"Yeah well I'm sorry to, a sorry excuse for a human being" she yelled and ran upstairs.

"Jane, I" I began.

"What have I done" I whispered to myself, lying my head in my hands.

I cried. I cried because I let her down, I wasn't here when she needed me most, but you best believe I would be there from now on. Whenever she needed me.

I could kill him. Murder wouldn't look good on a football scholarship. It was worth the risk.

A/N –So what do you think? Alec is my favorite character. I love his compassion. I hate it when storys make Alec out to be a bad guy. I always think of him as good. But as you see he is feeling guilty, and you never know what could happen?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Alright heres chapter 5 ! Enjoy

Chapter 5: Pray

Jane's POV

I felt bad about screaming at him, but I just cant handle it. I have one day to get over it, my bruises to disappear, and act like nothing ever happened. One day to prepare. Mywindow is the only place I feel safe. I cant even feel safe in my own head anymore. Alec was still downstairs. I should check on him. But I just cant. I cant look at him. He looks at me with disgust.

"Jane, It's me, can I please come up?" Alec asked.

"Yes" I say, just loud enough for him te hear.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same question" I said.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Well then me too" I say looking at the ground.

"Can we switch beds?" I ask, still not looking at him.

"Why wont you look at me?" he asks.

"Can we switch beds?" I ask again.

"Answer me and sure" he said.

"Because I don't want to" I said as I got up. I began stripping my bed when he came close to me, grabbing my arms and making me face hiim.

"Listen", he said moving my hair out of my face.

I looked up and he shot a glare.

"That's why" I say pulling away from him.

"Its not you, its what he did to you" he said.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"Could you go to the store and pick me up some waterproof cover up?" I ask returning to the beds.

"I'll have to find some money, and you need to come to" he said.

"Why?" I ask stripping his bed.

"I'm not leaving you alone" he said.

"And you expect me to go out like this, I don't have any long sleeves, and well you know what my face looks like" I say.

He reached in his dresser and pulled out a long sleeve areopostale shirt that Britt got him for christmas.

"Here" he said handing me a shirt.

"And my face?" I ask.

"We'll just cut your hair so you have long bangs" he said.

"You are not cutting my hair" I say as I laugh a little.

"Just go change" he said picking up the scissors, opening then closing them, teasing me.

"Fine" I say walking in the closet. It hurt so much to move. Taking my shirt off was probably one of the most painful things ever. I looked at myself. He made me hiseous, I mean I wasn't pretty before, but Im even worse now..

"You okay?" Alec asked me.

"Yeah" I huffed.

I walked slowly, between my legs felt like it was on fire.

Alec grabbed my hand and help me sit down.

"Whew" I said, almost crying again.

"We should take you to the hospitial" he said.

"NO! You promised. They cant do anything. No one can do anythig" I say, kind of loudly.

"Alright, Alright, but Im going to give you some medicine to ease your pain" he said calmly.

"Okay" I said ajusting myself in the chair.

"Here you go" he said handing me 2 tylonel

"Thanks" I said taking them gladly.

"I cant go out like this Alec" I said swallowing the pills.

"Since when do you care what you look like, your beautiful either way" he said smiling the best he could.

"People are going to uh, wonder what happened." I say, looking at the floor.

"Let them wonder" he said stretching his hand to help me up.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. He is so strong. So was Ray.

"C'mon" he said holding my hand.

We walked downstairs and he went on a search through the house to find a few dollars. Luckily we found a $5 by my mothers ash tray.

"Do you think shell notice?" he asked folding it and putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah" I say.

"Well who gives a shit" he said as he laughed. I didn't have the energy to laugh.

We walked very slowly to the corner store. Alec being as patient as he is, held my hand the whole way. People stared and I tried not to care, but Alec did, He flipped a few people off, told a few to go to hell, and the rest he gave dirty looks. Man do I love my brother.

"What kind do you want?" he asked pointing to all the different kinds.

I picked one up without looking and motioned to the cash register.

He looked at the display of candy, he wanted one.

"Get one" I said, "the cover up is only $3."

"No, you can get one" he siad taking a deep breath.

"I don't want one" I said, I lied though, chocolate sounded pretty damn good at the current moment.

HE picked up a snickers and set it on the counter. The cashier kept starring at me.

"Dude, stop starring" Alec said handing the man the five. He grabbed my hand and I squeezed it.

"Sssorry" the man said and looked at the register.

"Thanks" I whispered to Alec.

He nodded, grabbed his candy, my hand and we walked out of the store. The snow had cleared out and it was mostly damp and a little windy.

Alec opened his snickers bar and through the paper in the sewer.

"Alec, go get it, my children have to live in this world one day..if I can even have children" I said.

He walked over and reached in.

"Theres some mice down here" he said looking up.

'Awesome" I said unenthuistic.

After a fewmintues of struggling he finally held up the snickers paper.

"Happy?" he asked.

"No" I said. "But thanks"

Every step I took was a reminder of what happened last night.

We finally got home after was a 45 minite there and back walk. It usually takes 10 minutes there and back.

"Go take a hot bath and then you can lay down" he told me as we started walking upstairs.

"I, I"

"Just do it Jane" he said.

As soon as he said that, the truck pulled in, except it wasn't my mother, it was Ray. I immediatley began to cry and held on to Alec.

His face turned sour.

"I'll take care of it, can you walk upstaairs by your self?" he asked.

"No No don't leave me alone" I begged. He looked down the stair case and then back at me.

"Alright come on" he said grabbing my hand again.

"Can you sit by the door?" I asked walking into the bathroom.

"Sure thing" he said as he plopped down.

"You wont leave right?" I asked.

"No, I wont leave" he reassured.

"Thank you" I said as I shut the door.

"No problem" he whipered.

I tried to relax. I cant do this. I cant do this. I cant pretend it didn't happen. I cant even let myself come to the realization that it happen. What am I gonna do? Im going to pray. Pray, Pray Ray dies. Pray he goes to hell. And pray someone cuts his (you know what) off. Yes, that's what I pray for.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I wish you guys would review! This is going to be my last chapter until I get some reviews, because I take it you don't like it: (. Well here it goes! Alecs POV this chapter

Chapter 6: Running

Alec's POV

I waited for her to get out of the shower. The steps downstairs kept getting louder and louder, until I realized he was coming up.

"Jane stay in there" I said, getting up.

"You must be Alec" he said wobbling the rest of the way up.

"I met your sister, last night" he said with a grin.

"Listen here, you will NEVER I mean never touch my sister again do you hear me?" I said.

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to what? A 13 year old boy." He said with a chuckle.

"15" I said glaring at him.

"And besides, she was better than your momma" he chuckled.

Jane opened the bathroom door.

"Didn't I say stay in there" I asked.

"She loves me boy, I bet she had the time of her life" he laughed.

I turned around, fists clutched.

"Alec please don't" she begged.

"Yeah Alec pwease don't" he mocked.

"Hey beautiful, thanks for letting me be your first" he said looking at her.

"Alec c'mon" she said grabbing my hand, pulling me up the attic stairs.

"Where are you guys going, I thought we were bonding" he said as he laughed some more.

I was red. I want to kill him.

"Relax" she said, wiping her tears.

I thrust my hands on top of my head and sat at the window. Why was this happening?

I began to cry. I looked like a wuss but I cried. I cried because of my sister, I cried because of the pain, and I cried because I had never wanted to commit murder so much in my entire life.

Jane laid down, cuddling her teddy bear that our uncle won her years ago. I sat by the window, thinking. And mom finally came home. And apparently our walls are magical, because we could hear them banging. I am so dreading tomorrow. Pretending that my life is easy. Pretending that nothing bad ever happens. Being a leader to everyone at school because everyone looks up to me. And pretending that I'm perfect.

Jane finally went to sleep, and I decided I should try to. School would be a lot less stressful if I had a little sleep.

Next Day: Alecs POV

The alarm clock went off at 6. It felt like I had just fallen asleep. I got up and shut it off. I then shook Jane.

She cringed in pain, and I had realized what I had done. "I'm I'm sorry" I began.

"It's fine" she said stretching.

Her bruise looks worse today, Is that even possible?

"Do you want another long sleeve shirt?" I asked her walking over to my dresser.

"Yes please" she said wobbling to her feet.

I reached in my dresser and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and tossed it to her.

I felt like I hadn't slept, I kept thinking about what he did to her in my bed. Well, it was Jane's bed, but now mine.

"How did you sleep?" I asked pulling out a blue t-shirt out of my dresser.

"I didn't get much, I woke up a lot" she said searching through her drawers for what seemed like a pair of pants.

"How did you sleep?" she asked pulling out a pair of black sweats.

"Uh, not well" I said.

She slowly moved to the closet. She huffed with every step she took.

"We're going to have to leave early" I said before she closed the door.

Once I had changed I sat by the window. I was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and my football jacket.

Jane soon after had opened the closet door, looking exhausted.

I took her hand. She grabbed her cover up and we walked to the bathroom.

She covered her face as best she could, but you could still tell. She cringed in pain every time the sponge touched her face.

"We don't have time for breakfast" I said as we walked down to the kitchen.

"I'm not that hungry" she replied.

I grabbed our backpacks and we were out the door.

She insisted she walked by herself, so I let her. She stumbled but she was doing well.

"Damn" she mumbled under her breathe.

"What" I asked her.

"We had homework didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I did it for you when you took your nap yesterday" I replied with a small smile.

"Than...thank you" she said.

I then grabbed her hand. When she leaned on me, we could walk a lot faster, and at the rate were going, we would be late. I haven't been late since mom stopped taking us. And that was a long time ago.

Once we arrived, Britt's hands shot up, waving for me to come over to her.

"Go ahead Alec" she said grabbing her bag off my shoulder.

"No" I said.

"I'm fine now" she insisted.

"Don't treat me like a child, I'm handling it, and I need to do it by myself, now your girl friend is waiting, so go" she said pushing me with little force towards the building.

"I love you Jane" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you to Alec" she said and stumbled off.

Britt had an impatient look on her face. I walked over to her. I gave her a hug and then her lips met mine. She smelled of strawberries.

"You smell good" I said breaking apart from her.

"Thanks babe, are you alright?" she asked. I took her books and wrapped my arm around her as we headed in the building.

"I'm fine" I said. I lied.

"Okay, do you want to come over and study later?" she asked. When she said study, she didn't really mean studying.

"I, I can't tonight" I replied.

""Well why not?" she asked irritated.

She opened her locker and took a brush out. She started combing her blonde hair. She had the prettiest hair.

"Jane and I are..." I began.

"Of course, your sister" she said.

"Britt, I'm sorry" I tried to explain.

"Yeah because sorry solves everything" she said as she slammed her locker, grabbed her books from my hands, and stormed off.

"Hey Alec" Danny said as he walked toward me.

"What's up man" I said giving our fist punch.

"I just scored on Monica, if you get the hint" he said laughing.

"Great." I said unenthused.

"What's up with your sister?" he asked as she walked by.

"Hold on a sec" I said as I ran after her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Alec" she said.

"Alright" I said.

II walked back over to Danny.

"So are you and Monica going out?" I asked him, hoping he would forget the Jane subject.

"Yeah, but dude what happened to your sister? She looks like she." He began.

"Drop it" I said.

"So what are we doing at practice?" he asked.

"We are gonna run" I said.


End file.
